


in your warmth (I forget how cold it can be)

by komhmagnus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: Alec’s grin is blinding and the morning light is infinitely brighter. The whole day is, Magnus decides, if he gets to see that smile. “Just you and me,” he confirms with a slight nod. “We can do anything you want.”





	in your warmth (I forget how cold it can be)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Magnus Bane, the king of my heart, my main (bi)tch, the best bicon I ever could've asked for.
> 
> Title is from Warmth by Bastille
> 
> Shout out to Bagell (who is also celebrating her birthday today) for betaing this for me <3

“Happy birthday, Magnus,” Alec whispers against his skin as he drops kisses here and there.

Magnus blinks awake, eyes caught off guard by how bright their bedroom is already. He hums as Alec continues his ministrations, moving up to press a kiss against his lips. “Thank you,” Magnus whispers against his lips, but he can’t stop the surge of dread flooding him. His birthday always arrived with a reminder of his mother, of all his never ending years, of all the people who couldn’t stay whether by choice or time.

“I know,” Alec began, hand cupping Magnus’s cheek and thumb brushing across the skin. “I know you aren’t fond of your birthday, but I...I want to make it special. Just you and me. If you want.” His smile is small and hesitant and maybe a little hopeful. 

Magnus can’t help but smile in return. How could he deny Alec this, feelings about this day aside? How could he deny Alec anything? “Just you and me? Promise?” he asks. 

Alec’s grin is blinding and the morning light is infinitely brighter. The whole day is, Magnus decides, if he gets to see that smile. “Just you and me,” he confirms with a slight nod. “We can do anything you want.”

Magnus’s smile this time is more genuine. _Of course_ Alec was thoughtful enough to set a day aside for Magnus, for whatever he needed, whatever he wanted. _Of course_ he knew Magnus would have been overwhelmed by a party or their friends and family wishing him happiness on a day he still dreaded. On his birthdays, all Magnus ever wanted to do was stay curled in bed or on the couch by himself watching reruns of whatever reality show he could find.

But he doesn’t have to do that alone anymore. He doesn’t _want_ to do that alone anymore. “Can we just...lay in bed all day, or watch movies?” he says, shifting closer and leaning his forehead against Alec’s as his boyfriend’s arm tightens around his back to pull him closer still. “I don’t care what we do as long as we stay home and I can curl up with you.”

Alec lets out a soft laugh. “That sounds way better than anything I would’ve come up with.”

Magnus shakes his head gently. “That’s not true. Anything would’ve been perfect as long as you were there with me.”

“Good to know for next year, then,” Alec laughs.

***

Several hours later, they’re curled into the couch after spending the day watching a string of reruns and various DIsney movies. Alec’s chest is solid and warm against Magnus’s back, and he’s more than content to relax into him for the rest of eternity.

“Thank you,” Magnus whispers as the credits start to roll on the latest movie.

“For what?” Alec asks, his chest vibrating gently against Magnus.

“For today. For being here. For being you.”

Alec’s arm tightens around his stomach, pulling him closer as Magnus feels a kiss pressed into his hairline. “You never have to thank me for that. I want to be here. I want to be with you, in whatever way you need, always.”

His heart is going to be an Olympic gymnast, Magnus thinks, his entire chest feeling as though it’s doing flips. He opens his mouth to answer, to say he wants to be with Alec always, too, but his stomach has other things to say.

Alec laughs at the rumble, his breath tickling Magnus’s hair. “I guess that means it’s time for dinner.”

Magnus pouts even though he knows Alec can’t see it. He’s not ready to move yet, not ready to give up his boyfriend’s warmth. His stomach _really_ disagrees with him, though, he realizes as yet another rumble sounds.

“Why don’t you go shower and get comfy and I’ll order some takeout?” Alec asks.

“Are you implying I smell, Alexander?”

“No, I just figured it might help you warm up since you’ve been leeching my warmth all day,” Alec answers, sitting up and pulling Magnus with him.

“Fine, fine,” he grumbles, standing slowly and wandering into the bedroom.

20 minutes later, he’s significantly warmer from the stream of water (not that he’d admit that to Alec, of course) and happily dressed in sweatpants and one of Alec’s hoodies.

He stops dead when he sees the living room. The coffee table is pushed back against one of the walls, and all of their pillows are scattered on the floor atop a blanket. On the blanket, there’s takeout boxes from the Thai place around the corner they both love and lit candles and _are those rose petals?_

 _“_ Alexander?” Magnus calls. Alec comes out of the kitchen, two glasses of wine in his hands.

His smile is softer than the candlelight as he holds out one of the glasses for Magnus to take. “I know you wanted to just cuddle today, but technically we can still cuddle _and_ it is still just the both of us, so really I didn’t break any promises setting this up.“

Magnus shakes his head in amazement with a grin as he accepts the glass. “You really do never cease to amaze me, Alexander.”

“I hope I never do,” he answers, grabbing Magnus’s free hand and leading him over to the impromptu picnic.

They eat in a comfortable silence, Magnus leaning into Alec’s side and propped against the pillows. This is the first birthday he hasn’t spent the day ruminating on his past, he realizes. The first birthday he’s actually enjoyed or felt the pressure from someone else to enjoy. Alec wanted to celebrate, but only in a way Magnus himself was comfortable with, and Magnus doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to fully express how grateful he is. “Thank you,” he says again because it’s all he can think to say. “I love you.”

Alec turns his head to press a kiss into his temple. “Thank _you_ for letting me do this. I love you, too. Happy birthday, Magnus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated <3  
> Find me on tumblr and twitter @banesapothecary!


End file.
